Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 4)
recap from the last part: Katie is getting ready for her entry into her new college. Skye drives Everest away from the control console so she does not interfere. But when Katie introduced herself to her class, Everest touched a memory that became sad, which made Katie cry, which then created a sad, basic memory. Skye tries to get rid of it, but she argues with Everest, which causes the collapse of the other 5 basic memories that disable Katie's islets of personality. Everest, Skye and the 5 memories end up being ejected from headquarters ... confusion at the dinner (Katie and her parents are sitting in the living room's table, having dinner) Mayor Goodway: So, as it turns out the green trash can is not recycling, it’s for greens, like compose and egg shells. And the blue one is recycling, and the black one is trash. (in Katie's mind, at the headquarters) Carlita: Katie is acting so weird. Why is she acting so weird? Marshall: What did you expect? All the islands are down. Carlita: Skye would know what to do. Cursey: That’s it. Until she gets back, we just do what Skye would do. Carlita: Great idea. Marshall, Cursey, Carlita. How are we supposed to be happy?! (the emotions are watching again from Katie's eyes because her mother is talking to her) Mayor Goodway: Hey, Katie. I’ve got good news. I found a junior hockey league, right here, in San Francisco. And get this, tryouts are tomorrow after school. What luck, right? Cursey: Hockey? Carlita: Uh-oh. What do we do? Cursey: Guys, th…this… Here, you pretend to be Skye. (he moves Carlita to stand by the console) Mayor Goodway: Wouldn’t it be great to be back out on the ice? (Carlita touches a button on the console and Katie’s answer comes out as sarcastic) Katie':' Oh, yeah. That sounds fantastic. (to Carlita) Cursey: What was that? That wasn’t anything like Skye! Carlita: Ah…because I’m not Skye. Cursey: Yeah, no kidding. (insides Mayor Goodway’s mind her emotions discuss Riley’s sarcastic response) Mayor Goodway’s Sadness (Maragold): Did you guys pick up on that? (the other emotions agree) Mayor Goodway’s Disgust (Icee) :''' Somethings wrong. Mayor Goodway’s Anger (Chloe) : Should we ask her? (to Mayor Goodway’s Joy -Penelope-, who is controlling the console) Maragold: Let’s probe, but keep it subtle so she doesn’t notice. Mayor Goodway: (to Katie) So, how was the first day of school? Marshall: She’s probing us. Carlita: I’m done. You pretend to be Skye. pushes Cursey towards the console Cursey: What? Okay. Uh, hmm. (he presses a button on the console and Katie replies to her mother with doubt) Katie: It was fine, I guess. I don’t know. Carlita: (to Cursey) Oh, very smooth. That was just like Skye. Chloe: Something is definitely is going on. Icee: She’s never acted like this before. What should we do? Maragold: We’re gonna find out what’s happening, but we’ll need support. (to Penelope) Signal the husband. (trying to get Dad’s attention) Mayor Goodway: Ahem. (inside Cap'n Turbot’s mind we see he’s distracted as his emotions are watching the memory of a football game) Ahem! (dad notices mom trying to get his attention) Cap'n Turbot’s Anger (Robo-Dog): Uh-oh. She’s looking at us. (He removes the memory and looks at Mayor Goodway) What did she say? Cap'n Turbot’s Fear (Tracker): What? Oh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. Robo-Dog: Is it garbage night? Uh, we let the toilet seat up. What? What is it, honey? What?! (referring to dad) Icee: He’s making that stupid face again. Chloe: I could strangle him right now! Maragold: (to Penelope again) Signal him again. gets dad’s attention and he suddenly realizes what she wants him to do Cap'n Turbot: Ah, so, Katie, how was school? Penelope: Seriously? Maragold: You got to be kidding me. Chloe: For this, we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? (Marshall move Carlita and Cursey aside from the console) Marshall: Move! I’ll be Skye. presses a button on the console and Katie replies to dad in a snarky angry way Katie: School was great. Alright? Mayor Goodway: Katie, is everything okay? (Katie rolls her eyes and sighs) Tracker: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. Robo-Dog: What is her deal? Alright, make a show of force. I don’t want to have to put the foot down. Tracker: No. Not the foot. Cap'n Turbot: Katie, I do not like this new attitude. Marshall: Oh, I’ll show you attitude, man. Cursey:''' No. No, no, no. Stay happy! (Marshall punches Cursey to the side and bangs the console button) (Katie answer back to her dad in anger) Katie: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! Tracker: Sir, reporting high level of sass. Robo-Dog: Take it to DEFCON 2. Tracker: You heard that, gentlemen. DEFCON 2. Cap'n Turbot: Listen, young lady. I don’t know where this disrespectful attitude came from. Marshall: You want a piece of this, pops. Come and get it! (Katie’s Anger goes into overdrive) Katie: Yeah. Well…well. Robo-Dog: Here it comes. Prepare the foot! (to Cap'n Turbot’s Disgust) Tracker: Keys, to safety position. (they turn the keys on the console to unlock the foot) Tracker: Ready to launch on your command, sir. (Marshall pulls the lever, the top of his head erupting in flames, and Katie snaps at her dad) Katie: Just, shut up! Robo-Dog: Fire! (Tracker pushes the red button that releases the foot down) Cap'n Turbot: That’s it! Go to your room. Now! (Katie stomps to her room in anger) Tracker: The foot is down! The foot is down! (Dad’s other emotions cheer) Robo-Dog: Good job, gentlemen. That could’ve been a disaster. (after dad has told Katie off) (in Mayor Goodway's inside) Maragold: Well, that was a disaster. (Chloe brings up the core memory of the Brazilian helicopter pilot) Helicopter Pilot: Come. Fly with me, gatinha. (Mom’s emotions all sigh in longing) (Katie gets inside the room and angrily slams the door; inside her mind, a brief tremor shakes Family Island) (back with Skye and Everest who have gone through Goofball Island and are contemplating the bridge connecting the island to Headquarters) Everest: We’re gonna walk out there, on that? Skye: It’s the quickest way back. Everest: But it's over the Memory Dump. If we fall, we’ll be forgotten forever. Skye: We have to do this for Katie. Just follow my footsteps. (as she starts walking on the narrow bridge) Not that high. It’s totally fin…easy (she looks down and starts to get woozy from the height and nearly falls,one of the 5 basic memories falls almost in the Memory Dump, but Skye catches him in time with his paw) (later as Katie is sulking in her room on the sleeping bag, dad comes to check on her) Cap'n Turbot: Hey. So, uh, things got a little badly out of hand downstairs. Do you want to talk about it? (Katie remains silent) Come on. Where’s my happy girl? My little marmoset. (he attempts to goof around making monkey noises to cheer Katie up) Marshall: Woah. I understand, he's trying to revive Goofball Island. (the emotions go over to look at Goofball Island but it’s still shut down, as the core memories are missing it’s unable to activate, Katie looks at her father with a blank stare and return the head) (and the island collapses and falls into the Memory Dump, almost taking Skye and Everest with it, but returns to the maze of memory entrance before falling) Skye: Run Everest, let's go (Skye is watching Goofball Island as the island continues to fall in the Memory Dump, she remembers Katie's idiotic moments at Adventure Bay) Cap'n Turbot: I get it. You need some alone time. We’ll talk later. (he leaves the room) (They look at the hole that replaced Goofball Island) Carlita: Okay. We have a major problem. Cursey: Oh, Skye. Where are you? (back with Skye and Everest) Everest: We lost Goofball Island. That means she can lose Friendship and Hockey and Honesty and Family. You can fix this. Right, Skye? Skye: I… Uh, I don’t know. Everest: Oh. Skye: But we have to try. Okay, come on. (when the Katie's mind becomes dark) Katie’s gone to sleep. Which is a good thing, when you think about it. Because nothing else bad could happen when she’s asleep. We’ll be back to Headquarters fore she wakes up. We’ll just go across Friendship Island. (Skye looks at the island, except she is far away) Everest: Oh, we’ll never make it. Skye: No, no. No, no, no, no. Don’t obsess over the weight of life’s problems! Remember the funny movie where the horse dies! (Everest suddenly collapses) Oh, Everest. We don’t have time for this. We’ll…we’ll just have to go around. Take the scenic route. (Skye starts walking towards the labyrinthine storage area of Katie’s long term memory) Everest: Wait. Skye, you can get lost in there. Skye: Think positive. Everest: Okay, I’m positive you will get lost in there. That’s long term memory. An endless warren of corridors and shelves. I read about it in the manuals. Skye: The manuals? The manuals! You read the manuals! Everest: Yeah. Skye: So you know the way back to Headquarters. Everest: I…I guess. Skye: You are my map. Let’s go. Lead on, mind map. Show me where we’re going. Everest: Okay, only. I’m too sad to walk. Just give me a few hours to… (suddenly Skye grabs Everest’s paw and starts dragging her on the ground) (as she’s dragging Everest by her paw through the long term memory corridors) Skye: Which way, left? Everest: Right. (Skye turns right) No, I mean go left. I said left was right like correct. (Skye goes the opposite way) Skye: Okay. Everest: This actually feels kind of nice. Skye: Okay, here we go. We’ll be back to Headquarters before morning. We can do it. This will be easy! This is working. To be continued (click here for the previous part) (the next part is there) Category:Story in Parts Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Parts